bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Initiate Counterattack
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:644c91e3.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 29 |last = The Invincible Grif Whirlwind |next = Metal Parts of Friendship }} is the 29th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on October 20th, 2012. Plot Continuing from where the previous episode left off, Harubaru Hinode uses Heavenly Bending Shoot to attempt to knock out Tri Falco but the same result happened: both Rise Dragaon and Tri Falco were driven out of the Gate Card. Karashina noted to Tatsuma why this happens every time. The huge increase in Falco's defensive power is now in par with Rise Dragaon's tremendous attack power. Sho reshoots Tri Falco into the Gate Card. Master Jyou predicted the next turn may be in favor for the Grif Brothers. Sho uses the Tri Mode of Tri Falco and Harubaru attempts the same shot, resulting in Rise Dragaon's loss of turn. The Grif Brothers will eventually win the Brawl with another Double Stand. Although pressured, Harubaru tries to find a new way to shoot Dragaon more effectively. Koh taunts him to give up already but Harubaru is more encouraged to take his turn. Harubaru uses a new Special Shooting Technique called BakuTech Bending Drop which sent Dragaon bouncing towards Tri Falco. Tri Falco is driven backwards and Tatsuma feared that Dragaon too might be driven out again. Karashina assured him that things are different this time as Harubaru commands Dragaon to continue with the attack. The result is different as Tri Falco was driven at the edge of the table and its force caused Rise Dragaon to ricochet back into Falco's Gate Card. Finally, a Critical K.O. in favor of Harubaru! Everyone praises Harubaru while Karashina called it a good Counterattack. Koh shoots Shield Leoness using his BakuTech Pride Chariot Special Shooting Technique. Koh taunts his opponents into attacking. Harubaru accepts but Raichi asks to take the turn instead. Raichi sets a Gate Card and shoots Hollow Munikis and uses the BakuTech Last Quarter of the Moon attack to encircle Shield Leoness with several clones. Koh commands Leoness to fortify its defenses as its attacked on all sides by Hollow Munikis' illusory clones. When Hollow Munikis finally hit Shield Leoness, the former bounced back and seemingly stood into Shield Leoness' Gate Card. Tatsuma called it a Critical K.O. in Raichi's favor, however, Master Shimo ruled it out. Hollow Munikis' magnet ("MG" mark) failed to land into the Gate Card. Koh called it a pitiful attempt as he reshoots Shield Leoness into the Gate Card. This time, it's near the center to which Karashina noted that it may be impossible for the opponent to inflict a Critical K.O. and the next turn would be a Double Stand in favor of the Grif Brothers with Tri Falco's Little Mode. As Raichi was about to shoot, he gets encouragement from Harubaru to attempt knock out. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and attacks again with the Last Quarter of the Moon but Koh commanded Shield Leoness to use its Special Technique called "BakuTech Penta Shield" which caused Hollow Munikis to bounce back into a Gate Card. With the failure of Raichi's Critical K.O. attempt, everyone predicted that Sho will now take the brawl with a Double Stand. However, Sho sets a Gate Card and shoots Tri Falco in its Tri Mode much to everyone's surprise. The Grif Brothers declared this formation as the "Griffon Tri Shield." Sho reiterated that winning through Double Stand is boring so he took the opportunity to show everyone their new combined defense. With that, Sho confidently taunted Harubaru and Raichi to try and break through the Griffon Tri Shield formation. Harubaru gratefully accepts the challenge. Featured Brawls Koh Grif and Sho Grif versus Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi (Continued from the previous episode) Harubaru uses BakuTech Rise Bending Shoot to try and inflict Critical K.O. on Tri Falco but fails. Sho reshoots Tri Falco into the Gate Card. Harubaru uses BakuTech Bending Trick Shot and successfully inflicts Critical K.O. on Tri Falco. Koh uses BakuTech Pride Chariot to shoot Shield Leoness into a Gate Card. Raichi sets another Gate Card and shoots Hollow Munikis then uses BakuTech Last Quarter of the Moon against Shield Falco but failed to inflict Critical K.O. Koh reshoots Shield Leoness into the Gate Card. Raichi reshoots Hollow Munikis and uses BakuTech Last Quarter of the Moon against Shield Falco. Shield Falco uses BakuTech Penta Shield to fend off Hollow Munikis into the other Gate Card. Sho sets another Gate Card and shoots Tri Falco into its Tri Mode. (To be continued in the Next Episode) Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif * Master Jyou * Master Shimo * Karashina * Jinza * Tohga BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Haos Shield Leoness * Ventus Tri Falco Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes